


23 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	23 Sheeko Gaaban

Waxaa sii dheer qaatay si aad u dalbato badan waxa uu la filayaa . Waxay fuulay aamusnaanta saacado leh meel fog wanaagsan ee u dhexeeya labada fardaha , xubnaha kale ee ay koox yihiin wax yar ka hor . Shakhsiyan , Jaime ahaa nooca ku faraxsanahay masaafo dhan this . Isagu ma uu diyaar u ahayd inay doonayaan in ay qaataan safar kale oo faras sidii ayey isugu dhow Brienne . No dembi marwada nafteeda , dabcan . Waxay u adkaysateen sidaas ammaan leh .

Wuxuu indhihiisa ka closed . Madaxiisiina waxaa yar xanuun a inuusan xusuusan karin markii ugu danbeysay ee ma ahayn kiiska . Waxaa dhameystirey kurtin u xanuunsan dhammaataan dhagool halkaas oo uu gacanta ay mar . Inkasta oo uu ogaa ayuu ugu dhakhsaha badan u noqon lahayd guriga si Port Réal - guriga leh Cersei - waxaa dhacday in ay adag tahay in aan rumaysto . Maxaase ka dhici lahaa ka dibna ? Waxba aad u wanaagsan . Askarta Royal weligii u finicky oo ku saabsan xaqiiqada ah in Misra uu qabto laba gacmood . Wuxuu isu In kasta oo wuu ka yaabay , haddii Cersei noqon lahaa mid aad u . Sir Jaime ? 

Kolkaasuu ku soo leexday . Brienne baaqay inuu faras on dul socda ilaa ay ka dhinac . Waxaa weli ay ahayd la yaab leh in la maqlo bushimo Sir Jaime halkii Regicide uu . Wuxuu la yaabay haddii uu dhab ka baryay inuu magiciisa loo marka ay ahaayeen musqusha uu ka kaliya ee ay doonayeen in ay kula tahay . Haddii uu kor ah ayaa sheegay in , inkastoo ay ahayd maydhan biyaha qadarin . Wuxuu lahaa marnaba la kulmay iyada sida qof . Waxa uu xitaa ma og tahay in dadka u sida iexistaient   
Lady Brienne ? ayuu iigu jawaabay , sheeko raqiis ah oo yar oo codkiisa .

Waa maxay sababta Waxay aqbalsan yahay , ka dibna dib u geesinimadiisa . Indhihiisu waxay kuweed ah la kulmay . Markaasay indhihii la yaab lahaa . " Maxaad u soo laabto ? "

Waxay iila ekeyd wax dhab ah , waxa ay ka kaduudka , iyada timaha gaaban tousled dabaysha . Dhabannaday ayaa la Pink waxaa in eegay qaab aad uga wanaagsan , wuxuu soo xusuustay . Inkasta oo aysan runtii eegi xun markii lagu Caddow ayaa hore isaga of tubbada this . Waxaa eegay aad u ... si fiican . Qaabeeya .

Laakiin in aan ahaa barta . Ma .

Waxay ka mid ah haweenka dhif ah kuwa fiicaan hawada ka baxsan lahaayeen ahaa . Laakiin hey , kuwaas oo odhan kari waayeen in aanay noqon lahaa kiiska loogu tala galay dumarka oo dhan haddii ay ogol yahay fursad ?

Waxa uu ahaa nin oo ku adkeystay ku hayo munaaradaha quruxsan .

Ama kuwa yaamayska ku orso .

Waxay ahayd mid wali sugayaan jawaab ah . Waxa ay ahayd in uu fikrad kama fucking sida loo isaga siin qanci karo a . Halkii , ayuu doortay in ay iyada kajamaya . Waxa uu muddo dheer uu ka helin fursadii uu lahaa qabsadeen by faahfaahin yar oo sida hanjabaad kufsi ama ugu qayla . " Waxaan u maleeyay in aad jeclaan lahaa badbaadinta geesinimada inaad u tagto oo aad dhar quruxsan casaan . "

Waxa uu eegay cajiib ah si qadhaadh . Oh , horuu ka in baaqato lahaa .

" Waa maxay ? ayuu innocently weydiiyo .  
\- Waxba , " waa iyada oo ugu dambeyntii ay go'aansadeen in ay ka jawaabaan . Waxay bilowday inay ka soo saarto oo uu faras , waxana uu dareemay twinge ah .

Maalmahan , isaga oo nolosha oo dhan oo ahaa in jahwareer iyo qoomamayso oo ku saabsan Brienne of Tarth .

"Ma gubadka karto by iyo ha idiin dulqaadan . " Ereyo The soo baxay ay ahaayeen ka hor inta uusan xataa ogaaday . " Aan ka dib markii ... " fikirtid waxa aad diideen in ay iska dhinto . / I "Wax walba , " ayuu lamely dhammaatay .

Kubadaha wejigiisa cajiib . Waxa uu ka yaabay waxa ay arkaan

" Waad ku mahadsan tahay , " ayay tidhi ugu dambeyntii sheegay in . Codkiisuna wuxuu ka maran guud-mar kasta oo uu stoicism caadiga ah .

" Waxa aanu dhibaato in ay ii mahad . Waxaad samayn lahaa wax la mid ah . "

Madaxa ayey ruxday , dhaqdhaqaaq jir sharaf iyo iftiin . Muddooyinkan danbe markii ay yeeleen in , ayuu dib u soo galay su'aal qudhiisa ayaa laga helay gobolka Wallo dunida ah in lagu qoslay markii ay sidaas si cad ka khayr badan wax kasta oo iyaga ahaa .

Daqiiqad ka dib , iyada afkeeda inuu la hadlo furay ka hor soo kabanaya at daqiiqadda ugu dambaysa .

" Muxuu ahaa ayuu ? "Waxa uu si taxadar weydiiyo .

Cirifka afkiisa incurva sidaas shaki . "Waxaan jeclaan lahaa ma soo booday yaamayska ku iyada oo aan hub . "

Waxaa ficil ahaan waxay ahayd martiqaad ay u maleegayo kajamaya .

"Waxaan u dhaqmeen on dareen , " ayuu mudaaharaaday . " Haweenka waxaa loo ma waxay u maleeyeen in ay iska jirno jeceshahay?  
\- Not marka ay ka gubanayn .  
\- Ah haa tahay , ayuu ku yidhi , madaxa coma matalaad ah ruxashadu . Sida I lahaa filayaa . Xaylka saddex saacadood ka dib iyo sidii aan horay ka xumahay ma isagoo aad ka tagtay bohol orsadiiba waan ka badan .  
\- Saddex saacadood ka dib waana aan ka xumahay ma la hoydeen orsadiiba waan ka badan . " Waxay ku jawaabay .

Ayuu kujawaabey . Waxay sidoo kale qoslay , iyada oo madaxa soo jeestay sidii Ma aysan rabin in ay tuseyso . Ma ahayn u hubiso in ay mar uun qoslay hal maalin . Wuxuu la yaabay haddii kartay . Maxaa ka dhigi kara qosliyo .

apartment / ipourrait sameeyo .

Waxaa laga yaabaa inay qaadato waqti si aad u ogaato sida loo sameeyo , laakiin marka ay u yimaadeen inay Brienne of Tarth , Jaime ahaa tarbiyada kalsooni .

" Maxaad u malaynaysaa ? ' weyddiisatay , codkeeda weli in yar ku lug leh dheeldheel, .  
i 'oo aan qorshaha cusub si aad u qososho sida aad u jeceshahay ama ma ' / idhi inaanan u ekaan weyday jawaab lagu qanci karo . Halkii ayuu pitifully yiri : " Waxaad og tihiin , oo aad runtii igu adag on .  
Soufffla yar Poor Brienne , wajigiisa .  
Anigu ma aan doortaan inay ku boodaan god ku in uu dib waxaad heli . Waxaan kaliya ... sameeyo . "

Fakaro wax ku saabsan , oo uu lahaa inuu u sheego wax , mar kale , oo ku saabsan kala doorashooyinka . Ka dib markii erayadaas, oo wuxuu ku yidhi , waxay u muuqdeen yaqaanaan . Laakiin wuxuu ku bixiyey badan oo tan iyo markii uu si cad u xusuusan karin . Days Happy markii ay jiideen sida eey iyada oo kuraha iyo dooxooyinka miyey ka wada dhammaatay ee carceero ee xusuuso . Oo weliba wuxuu xusuustay ma uu garanaynin wuxuu nacaybka , xitaa waqtiga .

Waxay u muuqdeen in xasuustaada aad u fiican , haddii aan xukumi by hadal uu wejigiisa .

" Waan ku faraxsanahay in aad dhigay , " ayay tidhi ka dib markii daqiiqad , mar daacad ah . " Waan ka xumahay ayaan waydiiyey su'aalo hababka aad .  
No , ayuu ku adkaystay , waxaad tahay xaq on dhibic this . My hababka iétaient / i heer sare su'aal .  
Laakiin u dhiirranow . "

Indhihiisu waxay edab dhabarka . Waxay ahaayeen cajiib ah buluug ka dhanka ah cirka ku hirtaan . Wuxuu ku dhaartay karin ka hor u muuqataa mid ma sidaas ... sidaas iftiimeen . Oo wuxuu u malaynayay inay sababtu ahayd tan dharka qosol ah .

Wixii nacas labaad , wuxuu malayn u adeegaan sidii nin ballad geesiga ah ee madaxa waardiyayaasha boqornimada . Aan for Joffrey ahayd oo keliya aan la malayn karin . Waayo, boqorka wanaagsan , nin boqor ah oo sharaf leh , nooca dadka weli ku jira songs , laakiin marna jiraye .

Had iyo jeer wuxuu malayn isaga oo leh , isaga tilmaamay in ay tahay in ay Febregas .

Port Réal ma aha meel qof iyada sida .

Port Réal ma aha , oo maxay tahay meeshaan ku dhaqaaqdo waaa ?

Waxaa adeegani Lady Catelyn , wuxuu u malaynayay . Stark keeno gabdhaha guriga . QABASHADA inuu ballankiisa . Waxay had iyo jeer eegay . Waxa uu ahaa sarkaal : nobody waa in xaq u leedahay inaad leedahay indhaha sida . Ma waxay ahayd oo keliya caddaalad ah .

"Waa hagaag , taasi waa waxa aanu ku nool yihiin iyo neefsan Ummu dunyaa , soo maaha? ayuu yidhi . Courage . "

Muddo ayuu u maleeyey inuu lahaa " waxaan . " Waxay sameeyey sanqadh yar - sida qosol ah , oo aan ka mid ahaato . Waxay ahayd dharbaaxo ilaa xad ah , ama arima badan oo aad u digtoonaadaan .

Waxay si dhaqso ah u wada nafteeda jiido . Waxa uu ahaa Brienne ka dib oo dhan .

"Oo allabarigii . "Waxa uu ahaa oo dhan ayay tidhi .

Ka hor inta uu ku qaaday sida cay , laakiin wuxuu hadda ogaa inay daacadnimada oo keliya . Waxay kaga tegey cuntada la tuuro ah ee eeyaha iyo ma weydiin ee aan ka ahayn Yabooh soo laabtay . Taasi waxa ay xaqiiqooyinka yihiin , Misra laba run .

Hadda , ayuu waafijiyo haddii kale ayaa joojiyey , exchange this ee Ragooda oo buuxa Jeceyl weligeed laga yaabaa , iyo midkoodna u rabay . Wuxuu ahaa ku dhowaad hubiyo in . " Oo maxaad ka samaysaa mar aanu la kulmay gabdhaha Stark oo ay ka sharaf hooyada ?  
Waxaan qabaa, ayaa dhaliilo badan oo ku saabsan hal mar ayaan leeyahay - sida aynu samaynay . Haddaba illaa , fulin ballankii tani waa ku filan .  
Hey , aad tahay sidaas caajis . Tag ! Wax . Wax kasta .  
Salaam . iyada way isdhiibtay , Saynaba inuu indhihiisa . Ayaan ugu farxi lahayn oo dhar bedel ah .  
Waa maxay ? Laakiin dhar this kugu habboon si fiican , aan marwada .  
Xidhay .  
No , I runtii sameeyo . Waxaan u malaynayaa in xitaa orsadiiba ahaa ee jacaylka aad ula . Kaliya wuxuu rabay in aad la wada gariiri yar ka dhow ! Marka aan u malaynayaa in aan ku hoolanyihiin sidii ...  
Oh ay haa tahay , waa run . Brienne taahay . Waxaad kor u ijamais i xidhay . "

Wuxuu ogaa ayuu ugu dhakhsaha badan u noqon lahayd aamusan . Wuxuu ha lahayd tagaan kuna soo celi inta kale ee uu noloshiisa . Laakiin hadda , in uu ahaa ku filan . Jaime ka dibna go'aansaday in uu erayada uu u qaado sida loo martiqaad , iyo sii waday in ay ku hadlaan .


End file.
